Dandelion
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: And really, that's all anybody can ask for. Love, I mean. A love that consumes us. Dedicated to:lost in Panem. songfic of "Dandelion" by Audioslave. Katniss P.O.V.


_Settle down now and sit with me._  
_Let me tell you how this all came to be._  
_A yellow flower with your pedals to the air,_  
_And flying on paper wings that brought you here._

* * *

I was given hope the day Peeta gave me the bread.

He was so good to me, even though we didn't really know each other.

He was like sunshine on a rainy day.

He was my miracle.

* * *

_Summer rolls on in the lazy hours._  
_An ether dream way_  
_Of hummingbirds and clouds._  
_Midnight swims in the cool back waves_  
_And you in my arms as it rolls away._

* * *

When he held me on the beach in the Quarter Quell, I wished it was just us.

No audience, no one trying to kill us.

But when he held me, they all melted away.

It was just us.

That's the way it should have been.

* * *

_Little dandelion_  
_Let your heart keep time._  
_Now the clouds are gone._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._

* * *

Peeta smiled at me once, as he decorated a cake in the bakery.

I never really noticed it.

Or so I told myself.

He was like a flame, attracting me to him.

But I didn't want to feel that for anyone.

So I avoided him.

I couldn't let myself feel for him.

I didn't want children, not in this world.

And I couldn't do that to anyone.

Tell them that I couldn't have their children if they loved me.

It would kill them.

And it would kill me to hurt them like that.

* * *

_Born of restless night the moon as a pearl,_  
_Playing games down inside your soft warm world._  
_Hear my voice I know that you can._  
_You're the fire in my eyes,_  
_The sun as a man._

* * *

I was restless.

Fighting was all I'd ever know, but Peeta somehow understood.

All I would ever be to anyone was the girl on fire, the mockingjay.

I wanted to be more.

I wanted for someone to see Katniss.

The girl who was just as scared and alone as anyone else.

But, Peeta saw me as her.

And he liked me that way.

I didn't put up any walls with him, and he liked that girl.

The scared and alone girl, not the girl on fire.

She was there too, but the other part of me was the part that I wanted to be.

I didn't want to be the hero all of the time.

I just wanted to be regular Katniss sometimes, too.

* * *

_Seasons come along and seasons go,_  
_And what they'll leave behind_  
_I don't pretend to know._  
_I'm afraid that all I have missed_  
_Will loom very large when the darkness lifts._

* * *

I missed out on a lot of things with Peeta before the Games.

I could have been happy with him.

But I didn't let myself feel.

Not until it was too late, and we were in too much danger.

My timing sucks, really.

We could have had so much more time.

But, of course, I ruined it.

* * *

_Little dandelion_  
_Let your heart keep time._  
_Now the clouds are gone._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows._

* * *

Peeta was my savior, if I'm being honest.

He gave me everything when I needed it the most.

Without his help, I probably would have died.

Why did he have to be so dang _nice_?

He couldn't just be like everyone else.

He's too good for that.

And that's why he helped me.

He would have done it for anyone.

* * *

_I will ride by your side_  
_Wherever you go._  
_I won't run I won't hide_  
_Just letting you know._

* * *

Peeta would follow me to the ends of the earth.

And I would do the same for him.

We need each other.

And I know that it's okay to need someone now.

It doesn't make you weak.

It makes you stronger.

* * *

_Little dandelion_  
_Let your heart keep time._  
_Now the clouds are gone._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Hey, Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._  
_Oh oh._  
_All of your tomorrows shine._

* * *

Peeta's my dandelion in the spring.

I'm his fire in the winter.

We need each other.

We love each other.

And really, that's all anybody can ask for.

Love, I mean.

A love that consumes us.


End file.
